The Space Between
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Another attempt at a song fic. Hope you all enjoy


_**Sam's POV**__**  
**_  
He's been watching them for weeks now and if he didn't know that Collins was with Peck he'd think something was going on with them. Hell! Even knowing, he STILL feels like something is there, like he could be losing her. He only has himself to blame if there is. He pushed her there.

Days ago he had tried to talk to her, tell her that he was wrong and that he missed her. But when faced with her and the hopefulness in her eyes he choked up, acted like a coward and asked for his spare truck keys back.

The last little bit of light left in her eyes was gone as his words slipped out. At the end of shift she threw his keys at him and kept walking. He shouldn't have expected anything else. He'd been a complete ass to her for weeks. The worst was pretending to flirt with Becca at the Penny while she was there. He was more than disgusted with himself about that one. He really was trying to protect her, protect himself. He knows after what he's put her through he has no right to be jealous but he _DOES_ love her and the idea of another man's hands on her makes him blind with jealousy. He knows she loves him but how long can he expect her to keep on after he broke her heart.

He's sitting at the bar when he hears a song on the jukebox and _GOD_ it makes him think of her and what they had. He has to get her back.

A verse from _It's Not Over _by Chris Daughtry

_**Let's start over.**__**  
**__**I'll try to do it right this time around.**__**  
**__**It's not over.**__**  
**__**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**__**  
**__**This love is killing me,**__**  
**__**But you're the only one.**__**  
**__**It's not over.**__**  
**_

_**Andy's POV**_

It's been 5 weeks since Sam left her in the lot of the Penny. She knew he was hurting but she never thought he would leave her. He'd promised to never give up without a fight. Losing Jerry sent a ripple through the whole division. No one had been the same since. He was always so full of life, was an amazing detective and friend. Loved Traci and Leo with every breath he took. The station seemed empty without him and so did Sam.

She's called him every day for the last five weeks. Sam was always a man of action and she _KNEW_ he loved her too. She knew he was hurting, was angry. She'd even held a little amount of hope that he would come around until the morning he asked for his keys back. That was it or her, her breaking point. She just couldn't fight for someone who clearly no longer wanted her. So she stopped calling and made up her mind to move on. Yes, it still hurt to see him. She would never stop loving him. The worst part was seeing him at the Penny laughing and flirting with Becca in front of her like what they had never meant anything to him. She was done.

_Who Knew_ by Pink

_**You took my hand**__**  
**__**You showed me how**__**  
**__**You promised me you'd be around**__**  
**__**Uh huh**__**  
**__**That's right**__**  
**__**I took your words**__**  
**__**And I believed**__**  
**__**In everything**__**  
**__**You said to me**__**  
**__**Yeah huh**__**  
**__**That's right**__****_

_**If someone said three years from now**__**  
**__**You'd be long gone**__**  
**__**I'd stand up and punch them out**__**  
**__**Cause they're all wrong**__****_

_**Sam**__**  
**_  
Watching her laugh and buddy around with Collins ripped his heart out every single fucking time. She was his. _**NO SHE ISN'T IDIOT BECAUSE YOU PUSHED HER AWAY. MADE HER FEEL, MADE HER THINK YOU DON'T CARE.**__****_

All hell had broken lose at the station that day when the rookies brought in three guys for fighting. One of them hadn't been patted down and had brought a gun in to Booking. He and Oliver had been sent to help another division when they hear it over the radio. His insides twisted at the thought of something happening to her. Oliver hauled ass back to the station but Frank refused to let them talk to the rookies. She wouldn't even look at him and even rolled her eyes when he said. "They're our responsibility Frank."

He waited hours to see her and when he fell in beside her as she was leaving she barely acknowledged him. "Hey."

She never missed a step and didn't even look his way. "What are you still doing here?"

He sighed as he tried to keep up. "Just wanted to make sure you're ok."

She waked faster and spoke louder. "Yeah well, that's _NOT_ your job anymore." And she was gone, meeting up with Traci at the Door.

He stopped and watched her go. He knew she was going to the Penny so he would try again once he got there. He grabbed his bag and headed out. When he walked in she was at the bar talking to Collins. His inside screamed. As soon as he walked up to the bar she grabbed their drinks and walked off.

_**Andy**__**  
**_  
She knew deep down that he did love her but she just couldn't do this back and forth thing. They either were or they weren't. She could be civilized if they weren't but he didn't get to pick and choose when to care. She saw him walk up as she was talking to Nick and the look on his face was murderous. He had a lot of nerve after the other night. She grabbed their drinks and led Nick over to where the others were waiting.

_**Sam**_

Several hours and quite a few tumblers of scotch later Sam found some courage when she walked up to the bar for another round. All the rookies had been playing darts and drinking. She was a few stools away.

He stood up and cleared the distance. "What the hell is going on with you and Collins?"

To say she was stunned would be an understatement. "Excuse me?"

He was far from drunk and only slightly buzzed. "I asked what..."

She held up her hand. "I heard what you said. What business is it of yours?"

He growled and moved closer. "You know damn well it's _MY_ business."

She turned to face him. "Did I miss something because last time I checked you didn't want me, _FRIEND_." She started poking him in the chest. "So you have _NO RIGHT_ to question me. And by the way, where is Becca? Or did you forget that I was here that night? Go to hell Sam." So many emotions were running through him. "You know, I know I'm not perfect and I left after everything that happened with Brennan but I can't keep apologizing for that. I did it FOR YOU, FOR US, because I LOVED YOU. I never wanted you to have to choose. But you walked away this time AFTER I tried to talk to you." Liam dropped the tray of drinks in front of her. "This one is on you Sam. _YOU_ chose this." And she walked away.

Sam cursed his very existence and she was right. They had _tried _to talk when she came back from Temagami and that had just ended up with them in bed. There were _a lot _of things they needed to talk about. He'd already told her loved her but he had to do it right this time. Five weeks without her was utter hell. He'd rather live every day not knowing if there job would tear one from the other than live another day without her, with her looking at him like that. Like he had ripped her heart out, but he knew he had and worse, he had broken the only promise he ever made her.

There was only one solution. He had to get her back and he would fight with everything that was in him. He went to Oliver for help. He had not been able to work things out with Zoe and had moved into his own apartment.

Oliver was watching TV when he heard the knock at his door. There were few people it could or would be so it didn't surprise him to see Sam on the other side. "Hey brother!" He looked around and stepped aside so he could come in. "What's going on?"

Sam walked in and went straight for the fridge, he grabbed two beers and walked back to the living room handing one to Oliver. He paced back and forth as he drank. Olive sat down on the sofa and waited. After a good five minutes Sam finally spoke. "I screwed up."

Oliver shook his head as he took a long pull of his beer. "_That _my friend is the understatement of the year." Sam glared at him and he held up his hand. "Look Sammy, I know _why_ you did it even if I don't agree with it. You guys went through _a lot_ in a short length of time. You went through a lot to even get to each other, then the whole Brennan debacle. _Both _of you are to blame for what happened before _and _after. But _this one, _this one is on you brother."

Sam nodded as he flopped down in the arm chair. "I know but I really thought I was doing the right thing." Oliver simply nodded and let him keep talking. "Today..." He looked at him. "The shooting, seeing her, seeing that she was ok..."

He could see the pain in Sam's eyes, hear it in his voice. "What are you going to do?"

He grimaced. "I _may_ have pissed her off at the Penny earlier."

Oliver sighed and shook his head. Both had finished their beers. "I'm gonna need another drink." He grabbed two more beers and sat back down. "What the hell did you do _this time?"_

He shifted in his seat. "I _may_ have umm...asked her what was going on with her and Collins." He could see the look Oliver was giving him out of the corner of his eye.

Oliver wanted nothing more than to smack the hell out of Sam. "_You did WHAT?"_

Sam sighed and threw his hands up. "Look! Their relationship makes me jealous ok?! I can't stand seeing her with anyone else and...and...well you've _seen_ how they are with each other."

He shook his head at his best friend. "Idiot! Really Sammy? That girl loves you and right now for the life of me I can't figure out why."

He grumbled. "I can't either."

Oliver took another drink and sighed. "So what are you going to do about it?" Sam shrugged. "Umm. Sammy, _what _do _you_ want?"

He looked up at him. "I want her back Ollie. I _need_ her back."

A slow smile spread across his friends face. "What are you prepared to do to get her back?"

Sam slid forward in his chair. "Anything. _Everything_. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

Oliver chuckled. "I a_m _a hopeless romantic." He chugged the last of his beer. "Ok. I'll help you. _But_ you do realize this isn't going to be fixed overnight right?" Sam nodded. "Ok. First thing first, flowers and a card." He got a skeptical look. "Have you ever bought her flowers?" Sam shook his head. "Flowers my friend and a conversation where you _don't _piss her off."

Sam sighed on that one. "She's _not_ going to talk to me."

Oliver waved him off. "Let me worry about that brother."

Oliver pulled out his laptop and logged onto Proflowers. "A nice dozen roses should do the trick." He began typing away.

Sam practically yelled. "NO!" Ollie looked at him funny. "She _hates_ roses. Callaghan used to give them to her when he screwed up."

Oliver laughed. "He must've owned stock in a shop then."

Sam chuckled. "Sunflowers. She really loves sunflowers." He nodded and began typing away. "What about the card? What do I say?" He watched a huge smile take over Ollie's face. "Ollie?"

He smiled as he typed; selecting the flowers and a card. He typed in the message box. _**I'm sorry for being an idiot. Sam **_ He looked up at Sam and turned the laptop. "Well?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah. That about covers it." He finished off his beer as he watched Ollie order the flowers. "That's not going to be enough though."

He laughed out loud. "Oh! I'm _well _aware of that brother. You let me worry about getting her to actually talk to you." Sam nodded. Oliver was one of a small handful of people that he trusted with everything. "Go home buddy. She'll get her flowers tomorrow and I'll get Frank to pair me with her." Sam stood up and Oliver followed him to the door. He clapped him on the back. "It's going to be ok brother."

_**Sam's POV**_

Sam went home with a very small amount of hope in his heart. The next morning he woke up excited to go to work for the first time in a while. Oliver seemed to think he could help. He quickly got ready for work and left early. He had to try to talk to her before Parade. He was sitting on the tailgate of his truck when he saw her walk around the corner. He stood up and started making his way to her. She seemed happy until she saw him and her shoulders slumped momentarily.

She stood up straight and kept walking. He stopped in front of her. He couldn't wait for Oliver to talk to her. "Andy?" She stopped but wouldn't look at him. He held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "I don't want to fight with you. I don't want you to be mad at me. I'm...I'm sorry for what I said last night. I'm sorry..." He sighed and shifted a little. "I'm sorry for so many things. " She finally looked up at him and tears were in her eyes. "But _not_ about us. _Never_ about us, what we had." She looked confused. "Can we talk? After shift, maybe a drink at the Penny?"

She was more confused than ever by his actions. She shook her head as she tried to figure out what to say. "Sam..." She gripped harder on her duffel bag. "Why? Why now? What's changed? Is it because you think something is going on with Nick?"

He shook his head. "No!" He spoke with so much emotion that she couldn't believe her ears. "I know he's just your partner Andy. I never should've said that last night. I just..." He sighed and gave her a small crooked smile that she loved so much. "I miss you. I miss us. I miss the kind of man I am when I'm with you." He watched as a surprised look crossed her face. "Please? Just a drink tonight. I want to talk, _really _talk. Ok?" She shrugged. "Just please think about it." Any further conversation was interrupted by the other rookies arriving and sweeping her inside with them. He was left standing to watch her retreating form and hoping like hell she would meet him.

He followed them inside and managed to get a few minutes alone with Ollie before Parade. He filled him in on the interaction in the lot. Oliver smiled and slapped him on the back. "Good job Sammy! I'll work on her for you." Frank had been more than happy to agree to help Oliver help Sam clean up his mess.

Sam was partnered with Epstein who was apparently trying to patch things up with _Bomb Squad Betty_ as everyone called her. He normally wouldn't ask Dov about anything but he seemed to need to talk and maybe it would help him too. "How's it going with Sue?"

Dov looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "Umm...well...it's..."

He chuckled to himself. "Spit it out Epstein."

Dov nodded. "I'm not really sure sir. I screwed up pretty bad and well she _is _talking to me so I guess that's a good sign." He looked to Sam. "Right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. That's a good start. At least that's what I hear anyway."

Dov thought for a minute and cleared his throat. "She loves you sir." He shrugged. "I mean, we all know it's been...tough. She's...she's keeping it together but she really misses you."

Sam gave him a tight smile. "I'm working on that Epstein. I umm...I messed that up bad but...I love her. I really do and I thought I was doing the right thing. You know?" Dov nodded because he _did_ understand.

He saw the usually eager rookie smile. "You guys will get back there sir. Time and space."

Sam laughed. He and Andy had had a discussion about time and space not working for her. "I hope you're right. And...I really hope you and Sue work it out too."

Dov smiled big and nodded. "Thank you sir."

A song Dov had been playing caught Sam's attention. "Epstein, what is that song?" He smiled and passed over his ear bud. Sam listened and smiled. It reminded him of Andy. He had to play it for her tonight. "Hey! If she meets me for a drink can I borrow this?" Dov beamed and nodded. "Thanks."

The day went by pretty quickly and now they were back at the barn. He scanned the lot and saw that Oliver and Andy weren't back in 1509 yet.

_**Andy's POV**_

She was completely distracted when her friends whirl winded by her and drug her inside. Even though Traci was a detective she still would sit with Andy and talk while she changed for Parade.

Traci saw Andy and Sam talking and was really excited because it looked like they were being civilized. "So? What did Swarek have to say this morning?"

A half smile tugged at her lips but she locked it away because she would _not_ get her hopes up. "I don't know. He was acting strange. Apologized for last night _and_ everything else. He wants to talk tonight over a drink."

Traci bounced up and down. "Really?" She nodded. "And?" She shrugged. "Andy! You _can't_ pass this up. This is what you've been wanting for weeks." She nodded a little. "You do _still _want it right?"

Andy sighed and sat down to tie her boots. "Of _course_ but I just don't know if I _should._ What's going to change?"

Traci understood how she felt but she knew Sam and Andy were it for each other like Jerry was it for her. She regretted every day that she had wasted trying to make things work with Dex. "Andy sweetie, don't waste an opportunity to salvage your relationship with Sam. _He_ came to _you,_ that's saying _a lot_ for Sam. At least listen to him."

Andy finally nodded. "Yeah. Ok." That was all she said. They went to Parade. Sam stood in the back and for the first time in _weeks_ he blatantly watched her the entire time. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. Regardless of all the hurt she still loved him a ridiculous amount. She was partnered with Oliver for the day.

She walked out to the coffee station and was making their coffees when Sam and Oliver walked up. Oliver could see a little of the tension was gone. "Morning McNally."

She smiled at both. "Morning sir." She nodded at Sam and he gave her a small smile. "Here." She handed both guys a coffee cup and then picked up her own. "I'll see you outside." She nodded and walked out.

Oliver smiled ear to ear. "Come on buddy. I think today is your lucky day."

Sam breathed in deep. "Only if she meets me tonight."

They headed out. Oliver was proud of both of them. It had been a long hard month and a half for everyone. "I know it's not really any of my business but Sam told me about this morning."

Andy gave him a small smile. "I figured he had."

She was talking so he continued on. "McNally...Andy, there's _no way in hell_ I'm going to condone what he did. I do understand it though. Losing Jerry..." His voice cracked. "Losing Jerry was too much for everyone. Sam's not much of a talker but over the last few weeks he's told me everything that happened with you guys and he's a complete moron." Andy giggled a little. "He really is and I told him so. _But_ he can't take all of the blame on this."

Andy nodded. "I know. I left first and I told him that last night. I tried to get him to talk when I came back but he never would. We always just ended up in bed." She giggled at the face he made. "Sorry." He waved her off so she continued. "He would always run out in the morning with some excuse. I just...I w_ant_ to believe that things could be different but..."

Ollie nodded as he turned at the next corner. "But it's Sam and he never talks. Andy, he came to my place last night after he acted like such an idiot. That man loves you. I've known Sammy for 15 years and I've _never _seen him with anyone the way he is with you. It's actually kind of nice to know he's human after all." They both chuckled. "Seriously though, he loves you and he really does want to fix this. So the question is do _you _want to fix it because I know you love him. Speaking from experience though, sometimes love isn't enough."

She saw the sad smile and knew he was thinking of Zoe. She squeezed his arm. "I'm sorry Oliver. She's an idiot." He shrugged. "I do but I'm scared."

He sighed and smiled. "Understandable. Talking is the first step you know?" She nodded. The rest of the day was busy and they got back to the barn late.

Traci practically knocked her over when she came walking into the locker room. "Andy dude, there's something at the desk for you." She crinkled her nose. "Go get it NOW!" She went to the front desk and retrieved the item, staring open mouthed at it the whole way back. She walked in and Traci practically yelled. "Well?"

Noelle and Gail had gathered around too as she opened the card. A smile spread across her face as she looked at her friends. She barely whispered. "They're from Sam." The ladies perked up. "It says that he's sorry for being an idiot." They all laughed.

Traci held the sunflowers as Andy changed. "So?" Andy looked at her funny. "Are you going to meet him or not?" Andy nodded slowly and everyone cheered. She laughed and shook her head as she changed quickly.

When she stepped out of the locker room, followed by Gail, Traci and Noelle, Oliver and Sam were waiting. She proudly carried the sunflowers and gave Sam a small smile when she looked at him.

He stood frozen as she walked out. He held his breath until she smiled at him and reached for his hand. "A drink?"

He sighed happily and nodded, twining his fingers in hers. His world tilted at the touch of her hand, He'd missed this more than he could ever explain. They made their way to the Penny with their friends close behind. They found a quiet table and settled down.

Dov smiled ear to ear as he watched them talk. Sue was there and things were going well for them. He knew the song Sam wanted to play for Andy was on the jukebox. Liam kept a microphone behind the bar for special occasions. He got it and went to the jukebox, turning the mic on. "Hello? Hello?" It took everyone a minute to find him. "I want to dedicate a song to a very good friend of mine from someone that loves her. It's been a long crazy road but hopefully tonight is a new chapter for them."

Sam and Andy looked to Dov and he nodded as he dropped the coins in and picked his song. Sam hesitantly took her hand as the music started.

Andy smiled as she heard the words. She squeezed his hand as he rubbed his thumb across the back of it. Both holding hope that they could come back from the last few weeks.

_Come On Get Higher _by Matt Nathanson

I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la

Ooo Ooo Ooo...  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms.


End file.
